


Parallels

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hitting his head while in the Warehouse, Pete opens his eyes to discover everything is different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parallels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dallas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/gifts).



> The prompt was to change something in Warehouse 13's canon.

"Hey—Guys? I think he's awake." Pete hears Myka as he opens his eyes to find he's lying on the Warehouse floor with her face hovering over his. 

"Myks, why are you shouting?" There's a throbbing Pete's sure is coming from his forehead as his automatic instinct is to reach up and feel around the throbbing pain. Unlucky for him, Myka swats away his hand.

"You've hit your head."

"What are you talking about? We were checking out Groucho's Oscar and you were basking in your mastery of all five brothers—" 

"Myka, oh thank God you've found him. We've been looking for him everywhere." At the sound of a different yet familiar voice, Pete's eyes widen. He scrambles backward against one of the shelves, not finding the strength to stand. 

"You? What are you doing here?" Pete sneers, pointing at the man standing behind the still crouching Myka.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here, Pete? I'm the custodian of the Warehouse. It's my job to be here. You do know where you are, don't you?" The man shoves his hands into his pockets.

"Where's Artie? Myka, go find Artie, and tell him the words 'pomegranate juice'. He'll know what you're saying," Pete says. "You won't get away this time, MacPherson. I'll make sure of it."

"Pete, you're bleeding. At least let James and I help you to the office? We already have Dr. Vanessa on standby waiting up there for you. We'll figure things out, okay?" Myka offers a hand, but Pete doesn't budge.

"Not until you tell me where Artie is. Did something happen? Am I under the influence of an artifact and I'm seeing MacPherson instead of Artie because if I am, that is a terrible side effect, Myks." Pete's teeth clench as Myka's expression becomes more confused.

"Who is this Artie you keep talking about? Is he your friend or a relative? Maybe a puppy you've recently adopted? Though Leena doesn't quite like puppies." Myka rubs her chin. "I got nothing."

James crouches to Pete's level.

"There's only one man I know that could possibly be named Artie—" James's breath catches. "But his name was Arthur, and I highly doubt you've ever met."

"Try me," Pete says. 

"I don't know what game you're trying to play, Agent Lattimer." James's eyes narrow as his tone becomes more formal. "But I assure you, Arthur Nielsen was a living breathing traitor who committed acts of treason and genocide with artifacts long before you ever left grammar school. He died almost twenty years ago."

"What? Artie? That's not possible. He saves lives. He'd give up his life for this Warehouse and the people involved with it. We're his family," Pete says. "He can't be dead."

"And that's where I think your head wound comes in," James stands. "Have Myka help you to the office so Dr. Calder can make sure there isn't anything else the matter. And, since you obviously don't believe what I am telling you, you're welcome to check the Warehouse database for all information regarding Arthur Nielsen. Even ask Mrs. Frederic if you like though I'm quite sure you won't like her response."

"I'll be sure to do that." Pete watches James walk away, waiting till he's out of earshot before speaking. "Myka, seriously, what's going on? Why is Dr. Doom running the Warehouse? Where's Claudia? And Leena? And Jinksy?"

"Claudia and Jinksy? Are those more of your imaginary friends, Pete?" Myka's eyes glaze over, and Pete knows that's a telltale Myka sign she's worried about him. Thank God that isn't different than normal. 

"No—They are real people. Like you and me. Agents. They work here in the Warehouse."

"Pete, we're the only agents assigned here. Well, besides Leena, and James is one of the best custodians this Warehouse has ever seen. You really must have hit your head on something hard to forget everything."

"I haven't forgotten everything, Myks." Pete rubs his head, trying to relieve the pressure of the oncoming headache. "Things just aren't right. We need to get to the bottom of this."

"We can do that later. First, we need to get you to Dr. Vanessa," she stands, holding both palms out. "Think you can stand on your own?"

"I doubt it." Using her hands as a guide, Pete uses his own power to stand before grabbing a shelf for balance. 

"Easy."

"A little more woozy than I originally thought." Tiny spots and sparkles cloud Pete's vision. "Maybe I really did hit my head pretty hard."

"Probably harder than you realize." Myka slings Pete's arm across her shoulders for support as they move together towards the office.


End file.
